


been in this state of mind (all night)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, PWP, Toys, sub!hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Bobby says, stroking a hand down Hanbin’s face.Hanbin just whines in response, too strung out to form words. Sweat beaded on his face, sliding down. Bobby leans in, licks Hanbin’s cheek before kissing him on the mouth. Hanbin is slack jawed and Bobby easily slips his tongue inside, ravaging Hanbin’s mouth.





	been in this state of mind (all night)

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Bobby says, stroking a hand down Hanbin’s face. 

Hanbin just whines in response, too strung out to form words. Sweat beaded on his face, sliding down. Bobby leans in, licks Hanbin’s cheek before kissing him on the mouth. Hanbin is slack jawed and Bobby easily slips his tongue inside, ravaging Hanbin’s mouth.

Bobby pulls back, admiring his masterpiece. Ropes wrap around Hanbin’s torso, holding his arms tight behind his back and making pretty patterns across his tan chest. Bobby pulls on the ropes lightly and Hanbin whimpers.

“Do you like that baby?” Bobby asks, running his fingers under the rope, over Hanbin’s sensitive skin. Hanbin nods frantically.

Bobby reaches between Hanbin’s legs, rubbing a finger around the toy sitting inside Hanbin’s body. Hanbin shudders, his chest heaving. Bobby takes the toy in hand, slowly sliding it in and out of Hanbin. Overwhelmed, Hanbin just squirms. He practically squeaks when Bobby clicks the toy on, vibrations rippling through it. It sends sparks of pleasure through Hanbin’s body and he tenses, frustrated when he can’t grab at Bobby. Bobby just fucks him slowly, leans in and licks up Hanbin’s cock.

“Bobby,” Hanbin cries, hips jerking frantically.

“Shh, I’m here baby, I got you,” Bobby reassures him. The sweet tone of his voice is at odds with the way he’s still fucking Hanbin with the vibrator, slow enough to tease him without giving him the stimulation he needs. He sucks at the tip of Hanbin’s cock for a moment, pulling back to give it kitten licks. He relishes in the noises coming out of Hanbin’s mouth. He loves the way Hanbin is so out of it, fallen deep into subspace.

“Color?” he asks, biting kisses up Hanbin’s thigh. 

“Green,” Hanbin breathes.

“Good boy,” Bobby praises him.

Bobby shifts on the bed so he can kiss Hanbin again while still fucking him with the toy. He can feel every little shudder that runs through Hanbin’s body. There’s nothing hotter than a fucked out Hanbin. He’s pliant under Bobby’s hands, but desperate to be touched. Bobby can see the way he aches for it. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Bobby whispers, breath rushing hot across the shell of Hanbin’s ear. 

“Please,” Hanbin whines in response, legs spreading wider automatically. 

Bobby pulls the toy out carefully, and ignores the whimper Hanbin makes at the feeling of being suddenly empty. He’s about to give Hanbin something much, much better. He grabs one of the condoms he’d thrown on the bed earlier, tears it open and rolls it on. 

“Hurry,” Hanbin begs.

“Shh, baby, shh,” Bobby soothes. He pulls Hanbin’s legs over his hips, and Hanbin obediently wraps them around him. He leans forward, guiding himself into Hanbin’s heat. Hanbin’s been stretched thoroughly by all the toys they’ve played with today and Bobby slides home with no resistance. Hanbin is a whimpering mess below him, his heels digging into Bobby’s back as he begs for more. 

Bobby sets a bruising pace, too turned on to be gentle. Hanbin doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes have closed, and his forehead is furrowed as moans pour out of his mouth. It makes Bobby want to bite him, so he does. He leans in and bites at Hanbin’s collarbones. Hanbin whimpers and Bobby soothes the mark with his tongue. He bites an identical mark on Hanbin’s other side, sucking a dark bruise there. The whole time he snaps his hips, the slap of skin on skin erotic. 

Hanbin is twitching beneath him, fighting the ropes that hold him in place. This is one of Bobby’s favorite parts, when Hanbin is so close and just wants to pull Bobby closer, cling to him for dear life. Watching him lose the fight for that closeness makes the dominant side of Bobby come out even more. 

“How close are you baby?” Bobby asks, conversationally, like he isn’t fucking Hanbin like his life depends on it.

“Fucking close,” Hanbin mumbles, unable to speak coherently anymore.

“You wanna come?” 

“Please, please,” Hanbin babbles.

Bobby adjusts himself so he’s sitting on his knees, no longer thrusting, just buried inside Hanbin. He leans over and carefully wraps a hand around Hanbin’s neck. Hanbin gasps, eyes flying open, gaze locking with Bobby’s.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Bobby tells him.

“Please don’t stop,” Hanbin whimpers.

Bobby’s hand tightens just slightly, pressing in on the sides of Hanbin’s neck. Hanbin makes a choked noise, his hips jerking unconsciously. 

“That’s my good boy,” Bobby coos, squeezing a little tighter. Hanbin squirms beneath him and the sensation of breathlessness.

“I’m gonna make you come for me,” Bobby tells him. He squeezes tighter and holds it. Hanbin struggles fiercely under him, desperate for air. He chest bucks off the bed but Bobby holds on tight. “You can do it baby,” Bobby encourages.

Hanbin jerks under him harder, even as black spots enter his vision. And suddenly he’s falling off the edge of ledge he didn’t realize he was near and he’s coming, hard. It’s intense enough to knock him senseless. The world whites out around him, and he doesn’t even notice Bobby immediately releasing him, has no idea that he can breathe again, has no idea if he even is breathing. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Bobby tells a senseless Hanbin, aware that his words are nothing more than static to Hanbin’s ears. He pulls out, pulls the condom off, and jerks himself off. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes before he’s coming all over Hanbin’s chest, their come mingling. He slumps, one hand bracing himself on the bed as he catches his breath.

He grabs a handful of tissues and gently wipes Hanbin clean. Hanbin is still out of it as Bobby rolls him over to his side, and deftly undoes the ropes holding him in place. He rubs Hanbin’s limbs, thankful Hanbin is too blissed out to feel the pins and needles that would surely be prickling through his arms otherwise. He rolls Hanbin back on his back, and lays down next to him, pulling Hanbin close. Hanbin automatically curls into him, burying his face in Bobby’s chest.

When Hanbin finally comes back around, Bobby has one arm wrapped tight around him. The other is under his neck, fingers stroking through his hair. Hanbin yawns and nuzzles Bobby’s bare chest. Bobby’s chuckle rumbles through him. 

“There you are,” Bobby says, smile on his face, as he leans down to kiss Hanbin softly on the lips.

“Did I do good?” Hanbin asks, voice hoarse.

“You did the best,” Bobby reassures him. Hanbin nods happily and yawns, mouth stretching wide. “Sleep now, pretty boy,” Bobby says, tugging a cover over the both of them.

Hanbin tucks his head between Bobby’s neck and shoulder and promptly passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> More smut, I'm sure you're all surprised right? This is Renata's fault for putting the idea of Hanbin liking choking in my head. Thank you to Sur for editing for me.
> 
> And as always hang out with me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
